The present invention relates to the field of monitoring physiological parameters and, in particular, a cardiac patient""s electrical cardiac activity at a central location by means of an apparatus associated with a cellular mobile phone handset and transmitting the information over the cellular phone/ telephone network. The present invention can also be used to measure and control other physiological parameters such as in blood pressure monitoring, asthma control, pregnancy monitoring, oxygen saturation monitoring, diabetes measurement, heart sound monitoring and other like measurements.
Although the following description refers generally to remote cardiac monitoring equipment, the equipment can also find utility in any situation in monitoring of other physiological parameters or any other possible use. Therefore, reference to cardiac monitoring is also meant to encompass any monitoring of other physiological parameters where, by suitable modification if necessary, the invention can also be utilised.
Throughout the world, cardiac disease, including heart attack and angina, is the leading. cause of death, It is responsible for more deaths than any other diseases.
It is estimated that 2-4% of the general population suffer from heart disease and 10-12% of the general population are considered to have two or more heart disease risk factors which would ideally require periodic diagnostics or preventive medical treatments.
The activity of the heart is regulated by electrical impulses which can be measured and presented for diagnostic or preventive purposes, in the form of an electrocardiogram (ECG).
To acquire an ECG, electrodes are physically attached to a designated position on the patient""s chest to pick up electrical impulses. Traditionally ECG diagnostic tests were carried out in hospitals or clinics where the patient would be attached to an ECG recorder.
Most people experience some form of arrhythmia (abnormal rythym disturbance of the heart). Rarer forms of arrhythmia, such as ventricular fibrillation, often result in the heart stopping and death. According to cardiologists, just under 20% of all people who experience some form of heart attack will die in the first hour due to the severity of the attack.
The most striking fact about survival after heart attacks is the predominance of deaths within the first 24 hours after the attack begins and the significant proportion of these deaths which are within the first few hours. In fact, 60% or more of heart attack deaths occur before the victims reach a hospital. Once victims arrive at hospitals and survive the first day, overall chances of survival are much improved.
Denial time is the time interval between symptom onset and a request for medical care. This so-called denial time contributes greatly to the 3 hour average time lapse between symptom onset and medical intervention. This 3 hour interval is of major significance. It is estimated that each year about 25% of all myocardial infarct patients die before reaching a hospital and that 66% of all sudden deaths occur outside the hospital in the first 2-3 hours after onset of symptoms.
Early therapy, ie within 3 hours of the onset of symptoms, for heart attack victims using anti-clotting agents has shown to significantly increase patient survival rates.
With the development of advanced microprocessors computing and data transmission technologies, the remote transmission and acquisition of ECG is possible presenting new possibilities in home care, preventive diagnosis and emergency systems.
Existing systems for the remote monitoring of a patient""s electrical cardiac activity use known ECG equipment which generate tone signals or the like to be sent via a telephone network to a central location which is used to record and monitor the tone signals. The tone signals ire generally acoustically coupled to the telephone handset which transduces the tone signals into electrical signals to be sent over the telephone network.
Existing ECG equipment uses electrodes and wires to provide the electrical signals produced when detected from the patient""s cardiac activity. These electrical signals travel over the wires to a transducer device which produces tone signals which are then acoustically coupled to the telephone network,
The use of these existing systems is awkward and relatively user unfriendly as the patient is not always in a position or situation where its use is satisfactory or convenient such as when the patient is in public places. The use of the existing ECG equipment including the electrodes and wires also introduces the possibility of errors in the readings due to noise pickup from the wires and electrodes.
It would be advantageous to provide a monitoring apparatus which includes the ECG equipment and telephone handset in the one device so that the apparatus is simple and convenient to use by the cardiac patient in all circumstances as well as dispensing with the need to have the electrodes connected to the equipment by leads or wires which can introduce errors in the readings. It would also be advantageous to have the mobile telephone handset device connected to a cellular mobile telephone network so that the apparatus can be used at public locations which are not accessible by the normal telephone network
It would also be advantageous for the mobile cellular phone handset to be used in its normal way as a means for verbal or other communication over the cellular phone network when it is not being used for the remote monitoring of the cardiac activity of the patient.
It would also be advantageous for a monitoring apparatus which includes the other forms of physiological measurement and telephone handset in the one device so that the apparatus is simple and convenient to use by the patient in all circumstances as well as dispensing with the need to have the electrodes or other such detectors connected to the equipment by leads or wires which can introduce errors in the readings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a physiological monitoring apparatus which substantially overcomes or ameliorates the above mentioned disadvantages. At the very least, the object of the invention is to provide an alternative to known physiological monitoring apparatus.
According to one aspect of the present invention there i s disclose d a physiological monitoring apparatus comprising a cellular phone handset connected to a cellular phone network, said handset including a removable modified battery power source pack container having a physiological monitoring means contained therein as well as a battery power source means, said battery power source means providing power for the operation of the Handset as well as providing power for the physiological monitoring means, said modified battery power source pack container having located on its outer surface detector means are in communication with the physiological monitoring means through apertures in the modified battery power source pack container whereby the detector means are attached to the modified battery power source pack container, acoustic coupling means adapted to couple tones produced by said physiological monitoring means with a sound microphone of the cellular phone handset wherein said physiological monitoring means is activated by placing it against the chest of a patient and said cellular phone handset is used to connect to a remote monitoring station via the cellular phone network, said cellular phone handset sending an electromagnetic signal corresponding to the acoustically coupled tonal signal produced by the physiological monitoring means,
Preferably, the physiological monitoring means monitors cardiac activity by means of an electrocardiogram ECG apparatus. The present invention can also be used to measure and control other physiological parameters such as in blood pressure monitoring, asthma and respiratory function control, pregnancy and foetal condition monitoring, oxygen saturation monitoring, diabetes and blood chemistry measurement, heart sound monitoring and other like measurements.
In one preferred form of the invention, the cellular phone connection between the handset and the network is activated by the production of the tonal signal by the ECG monitoring means.
In a preferred form of the invention, the physiological monitoring means monitors signals received from a device implanted in the patient, such as a pacemaker or the like, such that the signals indicate correct functioning thereof.